


[podfic] First Time

by arkadyevna



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Blood & Violence, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, LOVE IS STORED IN THE BUG!!!, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, let everybody have happy ending, so many hugs, thk battle has a lot of description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofFirst TimebySoar319.Ghost experiences various forms of love for the first time. A pat on the head, holding hands, a gift, a hug.Alt title: LOVE IS STORED IN THE BUG!!!





	[podfic] First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217010) by [Soar319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319). 

> Recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2019 for the prompts 'grim', 'slash', 'blood' and 'possess'. Thank you so, so incredibly much to Soar for both the incredible fic, and for podfic permission!
> 
> I had so much fun recording this, I can't even tell you. It's my event and I'll record what I want to. Thank you to all those who participated in Pod_O_Ween this year, we had a blast!!!

** **

**Original:** [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217010) by [Soar319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319). 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:**General Audiences

**Warnings: **Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Music:** [Reflection](https://youtu.be/b3ttpyZPo7k) by Christopher Larkin (Hollow Knight OST)

**Length:** 00:49:45

**MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kvj475mljvhqayu/%5BHK%5D_First_Time.mp3/file) : **52.8 MB**

Recorded for [Pod_O_Ween](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) 2019.


End file.
